


Problem Solving Sleuths

by mewsingmage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Gen, Ilustration, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewsingmage/pseuds/mewsingmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Crocker and Rose Lalonde are hardboiled detectives questioning Gamzee Makara, a suspect in a string of kidnappings and murders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem Solving Sleuths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ratherrumpus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherrumpus/gifts).



> Gift for phyte! You are super awesome and cool!! I hope you this. UuU

Now for something a bit more serious...

  
 


End file.
